The present invention relates generally to a head and cervical immobilization device. More particularly, the invention is directed to a cervical immobilization device that can be erected symmetrically to minimize movement of the head of an injured patient.
During the transport of patients or accident victims that have suffered cervical injuries, it is essential to immobilize the head and cervical portions to prevent further injury. A variety of head and cervical immobilization devices have been used in the emergency medical industry for many years. Several of these devices are designed to fold flat during storage and can be erected when needed.
One type of head immobilizing device is designed to be attached to a rigid backboard. Other devices include a rigid structural portion that do not require the use of a rigid backboard. Examples of this type of device are disclosed generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,748 to Winner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,218 to Kendrick and U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,999 to Nesbit.
Another type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,711 to Williams. This device is intended to be attached to a rigid backboard for immobilizing the head of an injured patient. The device includes flexible members that are bent independently to wrap around the sides of the head and secure to the base for locking the position of the members. The head supporting members are attached to the base by a hook and pile type fastening device.
Another form of cervical immobilization device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,418 to Wilson. This device has a pair of collapsible members for conforming to the patient""s head. Rigid support members are then attached to a base by a hook and loop fastener for restraining the patient""s head and neck.
The above-noted devices can be effective in immobilizing a patient""s head and neck during transport of an injured patient. However, these devices have certain limitations and there is a continuing need in the industry for improved head immobilizing devices.
The present invention is directed to a cervical immobilization device. More particularly, the invention is directed to a collapsible cervical immobilization device that is folded to an upright position to engage the sides of a patient""s head symmetrically during use.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a cervical immobilization device that is compact during storage and can be erected to a supporting position when needed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cervical immobilization device that can be manufactured economically using inexpensive and readily available materials.
A further object of the invention is to provide a head immobilization device for attaching to a rigid backboard which can be folded to conform to a patient""s head that is efficient and easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cervical immobilizing device that can be made from a folded blank.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cervical immobilization device having an actuator member that enables head engaging arms to simultaneously and symmetrically engage a patient""s head when folded to an operating position to eliminate or reduce movement of the patient""s head.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cervical immobilization device having an actuator device that can be operated by the user with one hand to symmetrically engage both sides of the patients head to prevent twisting of the head and to support the patient""s head during transport of the patient.
The objects and advantages of the invention are basically attained by providing a cervical immobilization device comprising a base having first and second ends, a first edge and a rear edge, and a cervical immobilizing member coupled to the base. The cervical immobilizing member is movable from a first position to a second upright position for engaging a patient""s head. The immobilizing member has a center portion attached to the base and a pair of movable arms for engaging the patient""s head when in the second upright position. Each of the arms have an inner edge coupled to the center portion by a pivotal coupling and an outer edge facing outwardly toward the respective end of the base. An actuating device is coupled to each of the outer ends of the immobilizing member. The actuating member is able to simultaneously slide the outer ends of the cervical immobilizing member from the first position toward the center portion to the upright position for supporting the patient""s head. In embodiments of the invention, the center portion is a flat panel attached to the base and the arms are coupled to the center panel by fold lines.
The objects of the invention are further attained by providing a cervical immobilizing device comprising a base having a first and a second end, a front edge and a rear edge. The base has a first slot extending from the first end toward the center portion of the base and a second slot extending from the second end toward the center portion of the base. A cervical immobilizing member having a center panel is attached to the center portion of the base. The immobilizing member includes a first arm having an inner end coupled to the first edge of the center panel and an outer end spaced from the inner end. A second arm having an inner end is coupled to a second side of the center panel and has an outer end spaced from the inner end. Each of the arms include a coupling member for sliding engagement with a respective slot. An actuating device is coupled to the first and second arms for simultaneously and symmetrically sliding the outer ends of the first and second arms inwardly toward the center panel to fold each of the arms to a substantially V-shaped configuration for engaging and supporting a patient""s head.
The objects of the invention are also attained by providing a blank for forming a cervical immobilizing device where the blank comprises a first panel having first and second longitudinal ends and a center panel having longitudinal ends. A first flap is coupled to the first end of the center panel by a first fold line and has a second fold line substantially parallel to the first fold line and spaced from the fold line to define an inner and an outer panel. A second flap is coupled to the second end of the center panel by a first fold line. The second panel has a second fold line parallel to and spaced from the first line to define an inner and outer panel. In certain embodiments of the invention, a first tab is coupled to the outer panel of the first flap and a second tab is coupled to the outer panel of the second flap. A connecting panel is coupled to a longitudinal side of the center panel by a fold line. A second panel having longitudinal ends and first and second longitudinal side edges is coupled to the connecting panel by a fold line along the first longitudinal side edge. The second panel has at least one first aperture adjacent the first flap and at least one second aperture adjacent the second flap.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the following detailed description in combination with the annexed drawings, which form a part of this original disclosure.